


Ritorno di fiamma

by Ksette



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom juri, top hokuto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksette/pseuds/Ksette
Summary: ritorno di fiamma：情火复燃
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 6





	Ritorno di fiamma

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于新表纸樹脖子上戴的丝巾:)

“欢迎大家来到巴勒莫，作为西西里大区的首府，巴勒莫是一座具有两千多历史的港口城市，它将众多文明相互交融………”

松村北斗拉着随身行李径直走过通往机场出口的走廊，甚至没有在介绍城市历史文化和各类景点的大屏幕前停下，作为一直以来的固定航线，不仅是飞行过程，对这座位于意大利南部的城市也是十分熟悉。

这次飞行十分顺利，甚至连气流波动都没有遇上太多次。明天晚上才是既定的返航时间，还有大把的空闲可以享受西西里的美妙，算是一场令人愉悦的公费旅游了。

在航空公司给机组人员定好的酒店放好东西，换了身衣物就出门了，十月中旬的巴勒莫不像意大利北部早早的进入了雨季，这里依旧阳光灿烂，还带着夏日未尽的余韵，白昼也依旧很长。松村北斗穿着简单的黑色半领打底，外面是一身略宽松的素灰色西服，颈上带着一根极细的银链，秋日里非常轻松的打扮了。虽然走在路上依然能看到有些脑回路“清奇”的意大利人已然穿上薄羽绒外套了，松村北斗不禁在心中感叹着文化差异的力量。

巴勒莫这座城市是典型的的十字布局，将城市分成四个大小相同的区域，轴线中心便是四角广场了，松村北斗沿着罗马路走着，夕阳的余晖照射在这些巴洛克建筑的雕塑上，产生迷幻多彩的光晕。

晚餐想去一直光临的那家Terrace，但距离餐厅开门还有点时间，松村北斗便随处寻了个长椅坐下来欣赏阿波罗的使者在这太阳剧院今日最后的演出。

“真美啊，我要是没有成为飞行员，可能会做一些艺术相关的工作吧，啊———下次返航间隔如果很稍长一点的话，真的很想去佛罗伦萨看一看呐，百花大教堂，乌菲兹美术馆，还有米开朗基罗广场都好想去。”有什么想法都可以随意自言自语，也算是身处异国的特权了，毕竟周围人应该都听不懂吧。

生活节奏缓慢也算是意大利的一个优点，不知不觉七点的钟声就从教堂的尖塔上传来。

Terrace很近，一楼有电梯可以直接坐到三楼，点上一份饱含西西里风情的古斯米烩饭，加上红虾刺身的橙子沙拉，一杯血橙苦甜酒，坐在这三楼的露台上，静静的度过傍晚。可以看着不远处的两座教堂和周围的星星点点沉思，洗刷一下平日里工作的紧张。

松村北斗几乎是踩着七点十分的秒针进的门。

“Buonasera.”吧台处的小哥擦着杯子礼貌地说着晚上好。

“Buonasera.”松村开口回应却也没克制住作为一个日本人的习惯微微鞠了一躬。一般这个点来的时候店里都是没有什么人的，意大利人出了名的慢性子，连晚餐都是要拖上一拖的。

餐厅里除了一对似乎是来自德国的情侣之外，就只有一个红色毛茸茸却实在是有些过于削瘦的身影坐在露台最边缘的位置上，一头略显张扬的红发半靠着栏杆，看似恶狠狠地咬着手里的冰淇淋，左耳上一颗耳骨钉偷偷地闪着光。

是自己喜欢的类型，松村在心里确定。

几乎是本能的朝他走过去，虽然还完全没有想好应该用什么话作为这一次异国“搭讪”的开始。

“Ciao, posso？（你好，请问我可以......）” 松村轻柔地开口，抬手指了指那人对面的椅子，不清楚对面人的国籍，还是保险的用最简单的意大利语问候开头。

“Sì，certo. ” （当然）那人抬头时虽然一愣，但反应却是十分迅速，也及时用发音不错的意大利语回答。

突然有人搭话说完全不惊讶是不可能的，更何况田中樹正在气愤着昨天在办公室突然被告知调职的事情。一大早刚打完卡准备拿上昨晚整理好的航线信息去开准备会议，就被客舱乘务长叫住，然后就被告知了自己不再参加米兰马尔彭萨机场与东京成田机场的航线，改为巴勒莫机场与东京成田机场的航线。

真的是，啊啊啊啊啊，越想越来气！！！

不由地用力将手里冰淇淋下半部分的华夫蛋筒捏的咔咔直响，“ちくしょう！！！！！”

松村看对面若有所思就也不忙着与之交流，先看了看菜单点了些自己爱吃的菜品，但这突如其来的日语在这异国他乡就显得格外清晰。

“你是，日本人？”自然地转为日文提问。

“对，你，，，也是？”田中樹也很惊讶，原想着对面可能是个在这出生长大只会说意大利语的亚裔，没想到居然同是日本人。

“嗯，真的很巧，是吧。”松村本就惊讶于自己随意停留的一天中竟能遇上这位完全是长在自己审美上的男性，现在更是得知是同一国家的人，不由地没控制住自己的表情，笑得露出了一排白花花的牙齿。

看着对面这位因笑容而露出的小虎牙的黑发男子，田中樹的心像是漏跳了一拍似的突然慌乱起来，甚至衣服的颜色都快要爬上脸颊。

“对了，坐了这么久还没问你的名字？”

“叫我ジュリ就好，你呢？”

“ホクト。”

·

·

·

·

·

一进房间门松村北斗就将田中樹压在玄关处的落地镜上轻轻地吻着，左手撑在镜子上，右手则顺着怀中之人的下颌线往下慢慢抚摸着。

“一起洗澡？”

慢慢将亲吻的轨迹挪向耳朵，松村北斗低低的声音带着说话间散发的热气一同刺激着田中樹敏感的耳部区域。

“嗯。”

让人沉迷的声音从田中樹耳边传入，这人连声音都是自己喜欢的样子呢，那就一起沉溺吧，在欲望的深渊里。

浴室里的空间不大，浴缸也是刚好容纳两个成年男子身形的大小。松村北斗像是不急于开始这场“一夜情”一般将田中樹环在胸前让他背靠着自己，慢悠悠的在田中的身上搓着泡泡，修长的手顺着田中樹削瘦的肌肉线条滑下，从颈部到锁骨，再到胸口略染粉色的两点。

“我喜欢你今天那件红色的毛衣。”松村不着痕迹地开口。

“ホクトさん喜欢红色？”

“我不喜欢，但你穿很好看，尤其是领口露出的这里。”松村的手指在田中的锁骨凹陷处来回划线，带起怀中之人一阵颤栗。“ジュリちゃん真的很可爱，是在这边留学吗？”

松村北斗看着毛茸茸的红色头顶点了点，忍不住用指尖捏着削瘦的下巴将田中樹的头转向自己抬高，就这么顺势低头吻下，与落地镜前的那一吻不同，这一次更加激烈，将自己的舌头送进他的唇齿之间，缠住他的舌尖，吮吸着，甚至还尝到了些许甜甜的味道。

“ジュリちゃん晚上吃的那个冰淇淋是不是开心果味？”舔了舔自己的嘴唇，松村有点狡黠的笑出了虎牙。

田中樹看着松村艳粉色的舌尖划过唇上的一颗小小的痣，这人真的是该死的性感。起身拿起柜子里酒店备好的工具走进淋浴隔间，给自己清理着，磨砂的玻璃刚好微微透出人形的轮廓。

松村听着隔间里传来夹杂着微微呻吟的水声，捏紧浴缸边缘的手，指节慢慢发白。

水声停下，被夹杂着羞耻的蒸汽熏得粉嫩的人从隔间里走出，在松村肌肉分明的腹部戳了戳，带起一个颤抖，又勾引般撑住浴缸沿，舔了舔那颗诱惑的唇上痣，“ホクトさんーーー”，一只手在松村的胸膛上胡乱摸着，抬头就用这么略带湿润的眼神看着松村，“我们快一点进入主题不好吗？”

“那就满足你，小馋猫。”

松村北斗将田中樹拦腰抱起，也不管两人身上都还未擦干的水迹，就这么直接放在了床上。浴室蒸腾的水蒸气似乎将田中樹变成了马扎拉德尔瓦洛的红虾，细嫩的皮肤透着粉红，在纯白床单的映衬下显得格外可口。

松村将自己的身体缓缓叠上去，双手撑在身下之人的脸侧，“是ジュリちゃん自己要快一些的怎么反而害羞了？”伸手抚上田中樹烧红的脸颊，细密的吻落下，从额头，眉骨，鼻尖，再到已经被松村北斗发现敏感的不得了的耳朵。舌尖轻轻拨动着耳骨上闪烁的小石头，再顺着耳廓舔到耳垂上的银色小环，突然咬住。

“嗯......”忍不住溢出一小声呻吟，田中樹睁大的双眼里雾蒙蒙得，一层水气。

顺着下颌线吻下去，在颈间流连。

田中樹的喉结下方有一颗痣，松村北斗似是特别中意此处，动情地吮吸着，留下红痕一片。

右手沿着背沟往下延伸，左手则是抚上胸前染上粉色的突起，故意不去理会下身早已挺立的部位。指尖轻轻地按着那带着褶皱的入口，伸出一根手指试探性的纳入。田中樹用手捂住脸发出难耐的嘤咛“嗯............” 内壁早已湿软不已，一根手指容纳得十分容易，慢慢的变成两根手指缓缓的抽插着。

“ジュリちゃん把脸露出来，我想看着你，也想让你看着我。”身后被手指进入着，胸前被揉捏着，低低的声音又从敏感的耳朵处传来。三重刺激之下的田中樹不由地扭动着身体，挺起上身，顺从的将手从脸上挪开环在面前这个赐予自己这一切快感的男人身上，开口求饶 “ホクトさん..........下面也想........”。

“嗯..........啊..啊ーーー” 松村北斗突然握住田中樹顶端冒出滴滴晶莹的下身，慢慢地上下滑动着，慢慢加速，身后的手指没有停下，甚至又加入一根手指，进出着。“啊.......ホクトさんーーー”身前身后双重快感的重压下，田中樹不由地搂紧松村的脖子，将自己的嘴唇往前送着，微张的唇瓣溢出断断续续的呻吟， “嗯..........哈啊..啊...ホーーホクーーーー”

突然攀高的呻吟昭示着高潮的到来，田中樹今晚的第一次就这么交代在了松村北斗的左手中，白浊的液体喷的很远，星星点点的沾在了松村北斗分明的腹肌上。

还在高潮余韵中喘息着的田中樹翻身将松村北斗推在床靠背上，自己趴下身来，用手扶着，伸出舌头试探性的舔了一口松村北斗下身顶部溢出的液体。“ジュリちゃん你不用..........” 松村本没想要他做到这一步，伸手抬起田中樹的脸，大拇指摩挲着那殷红的唇，低头吻下。

双舌纠缠着，两人的嘴唇都被对方吮吸得越发浓艳。

“不要阻止我ホクトさん，让我给你快乐。”松村听到他轻轻说。

双手扶住柱身，柔软的双唇包覆着前端，小舌灵活的上下舔动着，温热的口腔刺激着松村下身的每一个细胞。忍不住抬手抚上他的红发，违背初衷的将头往下轻压。像是得到赞许般，田中樹强压着干呕的感觉吮吸着，一连做了几个深喉，手也不闲着揉捏捋动着下方的小球和下半截含不进去的地方。生理性的不适带出了眼泪，似是被发色熏红的双眼水汽氤氲，抬眼随意瞥了一眼松村北斗，一派难得出现的楚楚可怜。

松村北斗不知道这个伏在他下身的人到底有多少个不一样的一面，任性的，情动的，害羞的，诱惑的。能确定的是，自己想要探索他更多不为人知的每一面。

谁人能受得住如此美人轻鸿一瞥，松村北斗拉起田中樹就是一阵深吻，虔诚又带着宠溺。翻身将其再次压在身下，揉捏着这人全身唯一柔软弹性的小屁股，给自己戴上套，分开细长的双腿，“ジュリちゃん我要进去了。”说罢便将自己下身挺立送进那湿软的小穴里。

“啊...............唔.........”虽说是早已扩张过，但还是有些难耐，怕田中樹太痛，松村北斗非常缓慢的动着，手也不忘照顾着胸前挺立的乳首，低头舔着微颤的唇瓣。

呻吟声慢慢染上情动的因子，松村北斗也挺入的越发快速，让身下之人发出一阵又一阵的哭吟“嗯..........哈啊..啊.......唔嗯.............”

“叫我的名字，嗯？”耳边的舔舐夹杂着低语，传来了命令式的情话，激得田中樹直接攀上了顶峰“啊ーーー嗯嗯嗯ーーーーーー”

即使田中樹已经到达了高潮松村也完全没有想要放过他，丝毫不减缓顶弄的速度，甚至还抵着内里最敏感的突起一阵狠顶，田中樹一开口想回答，声音就被下身的攻势撞得七零八碎 “ホ...ホク............ホクトさんーーー啊啊啊ーーー”，快感翻涌而来，将他变成海上的浮萍，只能攀着松村北斗这一块木头，在欲望的汪洋上，沉沉浮浮，失去理智。

田中樹已经泄了两次，却仍是沉迷于这场将思考能力扩散得无边无际的性事中，他主动要求换成后入的体位想要松村北斗能进得更深一些，让这一夜的记忆停留得更久一些。噗啾噗啾的水声从身后交合之处传来，忍住就要溢出嘴边的求饶声，嘤嘤呜呜得哭喊着他的名字“ホクトさん......哈啊..啊.......那里.........嗯.........”

“ジュリちゃん.........”松村北斗收紧腰腹肌狠狠地进入着，双手扶在他的腰背上摩挲，一口咬在身下之人的蝴蝶骨上，用力的吮吸，留下深深浅浅的一片吻痕，像是宣告主权一般。俯身扭过田中樹的下巴，侧头去吻他，下身加快速度往更深处的敏感点冲撞，将他控制不住的哭吟封在嘴中变成一声声含糊不清的呜咽，抓紧床单的双手指节也越发泛粉。

唇舌交缠，争夺着对方口中仅存的氧气，松村北斗一手捏着田中樹的下巴，一手死死地捏着他那盈盈一握的腰线，在小穴的最深处又狠狠顶弄了十几下，压着他红痕一片的背两人一起射了出来。田中樹双眼失神地软倒下去，松村北斗心疼不已搂住自己可爱的小宝贝，在他脸上柔柔的吻着，极尽缠绵。

将田中樹抱到浴室仔仔细细地清理一番，酸软的身子只会挂在松村北斗的肩上任凭摆布，最后竟直接在浴室睡着了。给他换上干净的内衣和自己的T恤，没想到他和自己身高差不多，衣服却也能大得这么离谱。宽大的白色T恤穿在田中樹身上肩线早早的落下，衬得他越发纤瘦。

盯着熟睡的田中樹松村北斗视线越发温柔，“希望我下次再飞来这里的时候你还在意大利留学，不管多远，我都会去找你的。”将一句没说出口的喜欢吻在他的额头，也沉沉睡去。

·

·

·

·

·

窗帘拉得严实直到中午太阳高照，松村北斗都还没有醒，休息日里忘记关掉的午睡闹钟将他唤醒，本能的想要搂紧怀里的人，却捞了个空。

一下子清醒起来，人呢？

床头整整齐齐叠着自己的白色T恤，还有一张字迹歪扭的留言

“下一次再遇到ホクトさん的时候就做我男朋友吧：） ジュリより。 ”

最末的笑脸都画得好丑，这个人哈哈哈哈哈哈真是可爱。

将纸条仔细地放进手机壳里保存好，下次见面这可就是证据了。

·

·

·

回程也是一如既往的顺利，连续长途的飞行再加上中间激烈的，，咳咳，嗯， 实在是让松村北斗累的不行，拖着随身行李在成田机场走路已经觉得脚步虚浮。突然一抹红色出现在对面那一队空乘的最后，那是一名男性空乘，张扬的红发，笔挺的空少制服，和周围几个同事聊天被逗笑时露出的白花花的牙齿。

你小子，敢骗我啊，松村快步走向前的时候，这便是他脑子里的最后一个想法。

看着松村穿着同个航空公司的飞行员服站在自己面前，田中樹第一个想法不是完蛋，说谎被抓包了，而是在想这男人也太帅了点，这身制服就像他色气值的加倍道具，把吸引力一下子翻了十倍。

“这么巧啊，ジュリ~ちゃん~”

“啊，哈哈哈哈哈是ホクト啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，你们先走吧，我和朋友有事说一下。”转身让同事们先离开，田中樹再次对上松村北斗的视线。

“和朋友？”加重了朋友的语气，一步接一步，松村越走越近。

“ホ，ホクトさん？”

松村北斗抬手摩挲着田中樹脖子上系着的不像是男性空乘会戴的丝巾，俯身舔了一下他耳垂上的银色圆环，在耳边压低声音问道：“是不是我昨晚，咬得太用力了？”

肉眼可见的看到田中樹的耳朵连带着脖子都被害羞熏成了粉色。

我的小空少男朋友真的是可爱死了，今天开飞机的松村副机长也在感叹着。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 愿食用愉快|˛˙꒳˙)♡  
> （鞠躬）


End file.
